Simulation
by Passion Fugace
Summary: Fin du tome 1, point de vue de Tobias lors de sa simulation imposée par Jeanine - "Je ne vois pas ce que Jeanine fait, mais je ressens la piqûre dans mon cou. Elle a enfoncé l'aiguille dans ma peau, et je sens le sérum qui se diffuse lentement dans tout mon organisme. Tris. Tris. Il faut je lutte contre la simulation pour elle. Tris. Mon corps se relâche. J'ai oublié qui elle est."


Bonsoir !

Mon premier OS sur la trilogie de Divergent ! L'autre jour, j'ai voulu aller lire une fanfiction sur la série, mais il n'y a que deux histoires publiées pour le moment, et l'une d'entre elle fait intervenir un OC, l'autre ne fait même pas 1000 mots (même si elle est bien). Donc j'ai été très déçue ! Je voulais en lire une en anglais, mais j'ai peur de me faire spoiler, vu que le tome 3 n'est pas encore sorti.

Du coup je me suis dit : ma petite, tu n'as qu'à en écrire une toi-même !

Et donc ce petit OS est né de mes doigts et du clavier de mon ordi.

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, tout d'abord parce qu'il est du point de vue de Tobias, et que les livres de Veronica Roth sont du POV de Tris, et aussi parce que je ne maîtrise pas bien les personnages. Pas autant que ceux d'Harry Potter en tout cas.

Donc cet OS est assez court, et n'est pas très très original. Mais pour un premier jet, je m'en trouve assez satisfaite.

Pour replacer le contexte : il se passe à la fin du tombe 1, lorsque Jeanine injecte le sérum à Tobias, qui ne reconnaît plus Tris (il la voit comme son ennemi) et va ensuite surveiller la simulation dans la salle de contrôle. On a eu le POV de Tris, et bien je vous propose celui de Tobias à présent.

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes vont lire cet OS... Divergente n'est pas encore très connu en France, mais peut-être que quand le film sera sorti, il y aura plus de fans...

Enjoy !

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont de Veronica Roth._

_Les dialogues en italique sont tirés du livre._

* * *

« _Tobias, tu seras notre premier cobaye. Quant à toi, Beatrice…_ »

Jeanine sourit.

« _… à cause de ta blessure, tu ne peux pas nous être très utile. Ton exécution aura lieu à l'issue de cette entrevue_. »

Je me retiens de me jeter sur Jeanine. Il faut attendre, encore un peu. Attendre qu'elle soit moins vulnérable. Je refuse de servir de cobaye pour son nouveau sérum, c'est encore pire que la mort. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Tris qui me regarde.

« _Non_. » Soufflé-je avec horreur.

Je secoue la tête. C'est hors de question.

« _Je préfère mourir_. »

Et de loin. Rien que l'idée de coopérer avec Jeanine… Je la déteste presque autant que Marcus.

« _Je crains qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis_. » Me _répond_ _tranquillement Jeanine_.

Je déglutis lentement. C'est un cauchemar, pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Je ne comprends pas comment cette peur là, celle de me faire manipuler par une Erudite, n'était pas dans mon paysage de peurs. Je ne suis pas Quatre. Je suis Cinq. L'idée du sérum m'effraie beaucoup plus que le vertige.

Je prends le visage de Tris entre mes mains, et je l'embrasse. Il faut que je garde cette sensation en tête, pour combattre le sérum. Je suis Divergent.

Je peux lutter contre les simulations.

Il faut juste que je trouve quelque chose qui en vaille la peine, et Tris en vaut la peine.

J'écarte mon visage du sien et je la regarde encore une fraction de seconde, pour imprimer son visage dans mon esprit. Et puis je m'approche de Jeanine, et je lui enserre la gorge par-dessus le bureau. C'est un acte inutile, je sais. Il y a des gardes tout autour de moi qui m'arrêteront trop tôt. Et c'est lâche, comme geste. Indigne des Audacieux.

Mais je ne suis pas un Audacieux, je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai quitté les Altruistes par peur de Marcus… je ne suis pas courageux.

Je suis Divergent.

Les gardes se précipitent vers moi et me clouent au sol. J'ai la joue contre la moquette, qui me âpre la peau. Mais je m'en fou. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Jeanine peine à reprendre son souffle. Il n'y a plus que la rage qui m'anime, que la haine envers cette femme et sa faction.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait, mais je ressens la piqure dans mon cou. Elle a enfoncé l'aiguille dans ma peau, et je sens le sérum qui se diffuse lentement, dans tout mon organisme.

Tris. Tris. _Tris_.

C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son odeur. Ses caresses. Tris.

Mon corps se relâche tandis que son visage plane devant mes yeux. Je n'entends plus de bruit, autour de moi. Tout à coup, on ne me maintient plus au sol, et je me relève. Je regarde partout dans la pièce, mais Tris n'est plus là. Où l'a-t-on emmenée ? Mes yeux se posent sur la fille en face de moi.

Qui est-elle ? Elle ressemble à Tris, mais ce n'est pas elle.

Un leurre. C'est un leurre, pour me faire perdre du temps. Il faut que je retrouve Tris. La fille devant moi n'est qu'une simulation. Elle n'est pas réelle.

Je sens la rage m'envahir de nouveau, contre Jeanine, contre le leurre, contre tout le monde. Il faut que je fasse disparaître cette simulation. Tout de suite.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maître de moi-même, juste spectateur. J'avance vers le leurre et je l'étrangle. Encore plus fort que pour Jeanine. Je la hais. Elle utilise l'image de Tris pour m'atteindre. Les gardes m'éloignent du leurre, et Jeanine se met à parler, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Les mots m'atteignent comme des grognements sourds. Je ferme les yeux un moment… Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, déjà ? J'ai oublié.

Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi je suis là ?

Je me tourne et je vois une femme, un peu plus âgée. Elle porte des vêtements bleus… elle est élégante. Je ne connais personne qui porte du bleu. Je n'ai pas d'amis chez les Erudits.

Ça me semble idiot tout à coup. Les Erudits sont les plus importants, non ? Ce sont eux qui permettent à la société de progresser, grâce aux progrès scientifiques. Il faut les aider. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis ici. Je dois aider cette femme en bleue.

« _Envoyez-le à la salle de contrôle_. »

Les mots de la femme en bleue m'arrivent mais je les entends mal, comme si j'avais du coton dans les oreilles. La salle de contrôle. La salle de contrôle.

D'accord. Ça je sais où c'est.

Je me mets à marcher d'un pas d'automate, mais quand même maître de mes mouvements. J'aperçois le leurre collé contre le mur. Et la rage me prend de nouveau. Une ennemie, c'est une ennemie de la femme en bleue. Il faut que je la tue, il faut que je…

Mais elle est déjà hors de ma vue.

Je continue de marcher vers la salle de contrôle, mes yeux s'égarent sur les corps au sol. Il y en a beaucoup, mais aucun n'est habillé en bleu. Ça veut dire que ce sont des ennemis aussi. Ils méritent d'être morts.

J'ai l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose. Il y a un creux dans ma poitrine, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça me fait tout drôle.

Je continue de marcher, jusqu'à la voix ferrée, et je saute dans le train lorsqu'il arrive. J'ai fait ça tellement de fois que je n'ai même plus besoin d'y penser. Le vent me gifle le visage.

_Tris._

Le nom est apparu dans mon esprit d'un coup, comme ça. Mais je ne sais même plus de qui il s'agit. Tris. J'ai l'impression que c'est important. Mais la femme en bleue l'est encore plus. Tris. Femme en bleue. Tris. Femme en bleue. Femme en bleue. Femme en bleue.

Tris.

Je saute sur le toit et le train continu sur sa voie. Je ne le regarde pas partir, je me laisse simplement tomber dans le vide et je dévale les sept étages, avant d'atterrir lourdement dans le filet. La salle de contrôle, c'est la seule chose qui importe, au final. Je dois aider la femme en bleue.

Et peut-être que je pourrais reconnaître Tris, sur les écrans. Si je la vois, est-ce que je saurais qui elle est ?

J'entre dans la salle. Tous les ordinateurs sont allumés et je m'assois devant l'un d'entre eux. Je me souviens de Marcus, qui m'apprenait à m'en servir, lorsque j'étais gamin. C'était avant qu'il ne se mette à me frapper. Lui aussi, c'est un ennemi. Mes doigts pianotent sur le clavier.

J'observe l'écran. Il y a des soldats Audacieux, reconnaissables à leurs habits noirs. Que font-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils aident la femme en bleue ? J'en aperçois un qui tire sur un Altruiste. Mes yeux se plissent, mais je n'agis pas. Pas encore. Il faut attendre les ordres de la femme en bleue.

Au bout d'un moment, je vois un groupe d'Altruistes se diriger vers la tour. Mais il y a un Audacieux avec eux, non, deux Audacieux.

Le leurre !

Le leurre est là.

Pendant un moment, je me demande de qui elle est le leurre. Je ne me rappelle plus à qui appartient ce visage… mais je sais que c'est un leurre ça fait partie de la simulation. Et je dois la tuer. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais il faut la tuer. C'est comme mon instinct qui m'y pousse. Elle est dangereuse.

Mes mains s'activent tandis que je lance des ordres aux gardes Audacieux qui protègent la tour de contrôle. La seule chose importante, c'est que le leurre ne pénètre pas la tour. Elle veut tout détruire, je le sais. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Mes doigts frappent les touches du clavier pour mettre en marche les Audacieux.

Je n'entends rien, mes oreilles sont encore dans du coton, mais je vois ce qu'il se passe grâce aux écrans. Le leurre entre dans la tour, avec un homme. J'envoie des soldats sur eux.

La tuer, la tuer, la tuer. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais rien ne semble l'arrêter. Elle est courageuse, mais aussi altruiste. Altruiste et Audacieuse. Je fronce les sourcils.

Altruiste et Audacieuse. Comme moi. Divergente.

Une voix explose dans ma tête. _Un leurre !_ Elle n'est qu'un leurre ! Mais alors comment peut-elle tuer les gardes ? Les simulations n'en sont pas capables.

Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle soit… vraie ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, parce qu'elle vient d'entrer dans la salle de contrôle. Mon sang se glace. Leurre ou réalité ?

Je pose son regard sur elle. Elle tient un pistolet pointé sur moi.

Leurre ou réalité ?

Leurre ou réalité ?

J'attrape mon pistolet, et je vise.

« _Lâche ton arme_. »

Elle ouvre la bouche et articule des mots, mais les sons sont bloqués par le coton.

« _Lâche ton arme_, répété-je. _Ou je tire_. »

Leurre ou réalité ?

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la tuer si elle est réelle. Mais une certitude me dit qu'elle ne l'est pas. C'est une menace pour la femme en bleue. Je le sens.

« _Lâche ton arme !_ »

Je crie presque. La rage m'aveugle, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à savoir contre qui elle est dirigée. Contre le leurre ? Contre moi, qui ne sait plus faire la différence entre réalité et simulation ?

_Simulation._

Le mot me frappe violemment.

Je suis dans une simulation. La piqure. La femme en bleue. Mais qu'est-ce qui est simulé ? Moi… ou les autres ?

La fille se jette sur moi et m'attrape le poignet. J'appuie sur la détente pour me libérer, mais elle esquive la balle qui va se perdre dans le mur. Un coup de pied m'atteint dans les côtes, me coupe le souffle et je sens mon poignet violemment tordu. Je lâche mon pistolet.

Mais je sais que je suis le plus fort. J'ai été le premier de mon groupe de novice. Dans les trois étapes. Je suis le meilleur. Je suis Divergent.

Divergent.

Simulation.

Divergent.

Je peux combattre le sérum, il me faut juste quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. Cette phrase me rappelle un souvenir, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Je regarde la fille un court instant, et je lui frappe sous le menton. Sa tête part en arrière, je lui décoche un coup de pied dans le ventre, lui attrape la jambe. Elle tombe par terre. Elle essaye de se défendre, mais elle est trop faible.

Il faut que je combatte le sérum. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais il le faut. La réalité vaut toujours mieux qu'une simulation.

La fille articule un mot. Je crois reconnaître mon nom, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Est-ce qu'elle est réelle ? Elle semble réelle, en tout cas. Elle pleure. J'ai souvent vu des gens pleurer, mais là, ça me fait mal. Quelque part au fond de ma poitrine, ça me fait mal.

Qui est-elle ? Elle me regarde avec ses yeux perdus.

C'est un leurre. Un leurre de qui ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle pointe une arme sur moi, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je n'en ai jamais eu peur.

« _Réveille-toi s'il te plaît, Tobias !_ »

J'écarquille les yeux. Je l'entends. J'ai entendu sa voix ! Le coton explose dans mes oreilles et disparaît. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi ne tire-t-elle pas ? Il lui suffit d'appuyer sur la détente pour me tuer, mais elle se contente de me regarder en tremblant.

Et puis elle retourne le pistolet et le pose dans ma main. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

Ça n'a aucun sens.

J'appuie le canon contre son front. C'est ce que je voulais faire depuis le début, non ? Tuer le leurre de Tris.

Mes doigts se contractent autour de l'arme.

_De Tris_. Le leurre de Tris, je me souviens maintenant. Tris. Tris. Tris.

Je dois combattre la simulation pour Tris.

Je ne tire pas. Il faut que je me concentre pour sortir de la simulation, tout de suite. Ce n'est pas un leurre, elle est réelle. J'en suis persuadé maintenant.

Elle a posé sa main sur mon cœur.

« _Tobias. C'est moi_. »

Sa voix fait voler en éclat la simulation. Tris. C'est elle. Ce n'est pas un leurre. C'est elle.

« _Tris_. »

Ma voix semble lointaine, mais je sais qu'elle l'a entendue. Tris. J'ai failli la tuer… La femme en bleue. Jeanine. C'est à cause d'elle.

Tris.

Je prends ses lèvres entre les miennes, durement.

Tris. Tris. Tris.

_Tris_.

* * *

Et bien voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

C'est la première fois que je n'écris pas sur Harry Potter, donc c'était vraiment difficile pour moi. S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

J'espère que cette vision de Tobias vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis en review ou MP s'il vous plait ! Bisous bisous


End file.
